


HARU采访后记

by WonARaab (ThreeBowlsss)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBowlsss/pseuds/WonARaab
Summary: 是个突如其来的脑洞就对了





	HARU采访后记

**Author's Note:**

> 是个突如其来的脑洞就对了

“哥，居然连我的生日都记不住了？嗯？”  
金珉奎反问的一句声音越沉下去，语调上挑，特别在最后一个字的时候用力一顶。身下的人像小孩一样哭哭啼啼，断断续续一句话都说不清  
“哈啊…珉……珉奎……太快了……”  
“嗯？什么太快了？我的生日太快了所以记不住吗？”  
金珉奎又在说什么鬼话，权顺荣这个时候当然只能心里抱怨。  
“还是我太快了？哥不舒服了？那我慢点好了，哥别哭。”金珉奎温柔的揉揉眼前毛茸茸的小脑袋，帮他捋捋借着汗水贴在额头上的头发，放缓顶胯的速度，只是轻轻进去一点又退出来，像是在慢慢安抚渴求的后穴，却更像是隔靴搔痒。当然，他金珉奎要的就是这个效果。粗大的性器又缓缓退出，粉嫩的小穴却愈发咬紧。  
“珉……珉奎……”  
“哥？怎么了？不是说太快了不舒服吗？”金珉奎又在装傻。  
“不…不是的……我想要……”  
“？什么，生日礼物吗？”得，这人是和生日杠上了。  
“不……要珉奎…珉奎…”权顺荣着火的耳尖，被情欲虚掩的眸子愈发让人想欺负。“…要什么？”其实金珉奎有些忍不住了，看着这样的场景还能不霸王硬上弓的，绝对不是正常男人。“要…要珉奎给我……要珉奎好好疼爱…唔”  
金珉奎又是这样，每次都不等身下的人说完话就急急忙忙开始，权顺荣觉得自己对他这一点很不爽，但想想好像又很爽。  
“唔……珉奎…珉奎太大了……额啊！”权顺荣还没遭住几下就射在了金珉奎小腹上，金珉奎的小麦肤色被这股白浊衬得更加色情。权顺荣只有在这种时候才能随意把羞耻的话脱口而出，虽然他说的是事实没错，可还是有些让人脸红。  
“哥，喜欢吗？”  
“喜…喜欢……呜呜呜”  
权顺荣怎么又被操哭了，金珉奎有些无奈，谁让他的恋人这么敏感，他也不想啊，他觉得自己还没开始呢。  
“喜欢什么？”  
“喜…喜欢珉奎……也喜欢…珉奎…填满我……”  
金珉奎突然一把把身下的人捞起来，一下子坐到旁边的沙发上。突然的深入让权顺荣再次攀上情欲高峰，双手环住金珉奎，下巴抵着那人肩膀大喘气。金珉奎却突然很认真的盯着这人  
“哥真的喜欢我吗？怎么连我的生日都记不住呢？”好吧，金珉奎现在认真的语气是真的在委屈的汪汪。  
“我…没有……啊…我只是…一时忘记……了”  
“珉奎…你…动一动……”  
金珉奎撅起嘴巴委屈，那根炙热坚挺的东西就这样定定的不懂，让权顺荣不自觉左右挪动着屁股。  
“我不管，哥真的很过分诶，我生气了。”金珉奎别过头去  
没办法啊，再怎么羞耻，性欲还是得解决，总不能让这根一直插在里面吧。权顺荣颤抖着直起腰来，扶着金珉奎的肩膀小幅度的上下耸动，眼泪在眼眶里打滚，权顺荣的叫声娇媚，可他已经没有力气了。  
金珉奎被后穴包裹的快感早就盖过了一秒前的委屈，他现在只想欺负权顺荣，把他欺负哭。  
“唉，哥就是不让人省心啊。”金珉奎不怀好意的笑笑，还没等权顺荣反应过来就一只手环住那人的腰，另一只手按着那人和自己交换一个深吻，下身高频率顶弄，每一次都无情碾过那个让人头皮发麻的点，听着这人传到自己口中闷闷的呻吟。  
“哈啊…珉奎……珉奎…不行了……啊！”  
整个过程里没说出过一句完整的话的权顺荣也是一个字一个字从嘴里吐出的时候高潮的，后穴收缩再次夹紧金珉奎，那人又加速抽插了几次低吼着射了进去。

“哥，我今后会让你好好记住我的生日的。”  
“你绝对不会忘记的。”

-后记-  
权顺荣当时其实并不知道这是什么意思，直到后来…  
“珉奎哥过生日大家还有蛋糕吃难道不开心吗？”李灿看着一脸不爽的权顺荣天真无邪语气真诚充满奇怪的问到  
“对呀，不开心吗顺荣哥？”金珉奎嬉皮笑脸的凑到权顺荣面前，抛出一个大大的微笑，像是在炫耀他的虎牙  
“不！一点都不！有什么好高兴的！”权顺荣大喊着，白了金珉奎一眼，径自走出宿舍，这人一直压不下去的大嗓门引来其他成员们的注意。  
看见权顺荣极其怪异的走姿，大家交换眼神，推着金珉奎去给那人揉腰，只有我们天真的灿妮…  
“嘶，顺荣哥腿受伤了吗，怎么这样走路……”

[完]


End file.
